¿LE TEMES A LA OSCURIDAD?
by Aye436
Summary: De chico, como todos, temías de la oscuridad. Ahora de grande sabes que "El Cuco" no es real, ¿o si? One-Shot. Halloween Cullen Contest. TODOS… ¿HUMANOS?


**¿LE TEMES A LA OSCURIDAD?****, **por_Aye436_

**Summary: **De chico, como todos, temías de la oscuridad. Ahora de grande sabes que "El Cuco" no es real, ¿o si? One-Shot. **Halloween Cullen Contest**. TODOS… ¿HUMANOS?

**Basado en: **ligeramente adaptada de_Los Diez Negritos_ de Agatha Christie, _The Tower of Terror _película dirigida y adaptadapor McHale para _Disney_, _An American Haunting_ película con Rachel Hurd Word, además de algunos cuentos de Elsa Borenmann, _Escalofríos _de RL Stine y por su puesto la serie de _Nickelodeon_: ¿Le temes a la oscuridad?, la cual inspiró el nombre de esta historia.

**Rate: **T (PG-15)

**Género: **Terror/Misterio

**Pareja: **Edward Cullen/Bella Swan

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su sueño loco donde una chica estaba en un prado con un vampiro, sin embrago los monstruos en esta historia son producto de mi mente loca… ¿o tal vez no?

* * *

"_Los monstruos son reales y los fantasmas también, viven dentro de nosotros y algunas veces son los que ganan._" – Stephen King.

* * *

**¿LE TEMES A LA OSCURIDAD?**

Existen historias que parecen imposibles, con el solo hecho de ser escuchadas uno piensa que jamás pasaron o que son producto de una mente de imaginación desbordada. ¿Quién en su sano juicio creería en fantasmas? Nadie cuerdo, eso es claro. Pero… sin duda alguna cuando uno es pequeño este tipo de cosas son creíbles, nuestros padres siempre intentan decirnos que lo que vemos es fruto de nuestra cabeza. Pero… ¿Y si fuera verdad que los fantasmas y monstruos existieran? Si esto fuera posible, ¿habría lugar a donde huir o simplemente conviviríamos de forma pacífica? Y lo más importante, ¿son creaciones de nuestra mente o viven en nosotros?...

_..LTALO..E/B..LTALO..E/B.._

Cada año la Preparatoria de Aberdeen realiza viajes culturales y recreativos a varias zonas del Estado de Washington con el motivo de que sus alumnos conozcan más acerca del lugar en donde crecieron, y así respetar los patrimonios naturales que les rodean.

El año pasado el viaje había sido a Hoquiam, que queda al norte de Aberdeen, tomando el puente de las vacaciones para pascua, ya que el pueblo de Hoquiam se engalanaba para esa época, mejor que los demás pueblos que conforman la Península de Olympic.

Así es como esta vez, los alumnos _senior_ de Aberdeen High School, se encontraron en el pueblo de Forks, recorriendo lo que parecía el museo de un antiguo castillo.

—Cuenta la leyenda que una chica de Forks fue asesinada hace cien años en éste lugar— sonrió la guía mientras intentaba hacer que sus oyentes sintieran algo de miedo, era su trabajo entretener a los turistas—. La familia que aquí vivía era la más rica del pueblo, como pueden ver el lugar es sin duda una mansión, luego de la tragedia decidieron convertirla esta parte en museo y dejar como hotel a la parte habitacional de la misma. Pero eso no quita que el fantasma errante de la hija de dicha familia no siga rondando por aquí, su historia comenzó…

—Pfff— rodó los ojos un chico ojiverde mirando divertido a su amigo—. Como si llegara a creerme eso.

—Es interesante— le susurró por respuesta—. No es la dama gris de tu querida Inglaterra, Cullen, pero estoy seguro que estos dos días serán interesantes.

—Interesantes para morirte de aburrimiento Emmett, ¿qué pensaban los profesores cuando aceptaron esto?

—Según el Profesor Banner… que supiéramos más sobre cultura popular, según yo… que lográramos un poco de diversión— el que respondía al nombre de Cullen volvió a rodar los ojos— ¡Oh, vamos Cullen! No me vas a negar que las chicas ahora estén más que angustiadas por quedarse solas en un lugar como este.

—Tonterías, solo quieres meterte en la bolsa de dormir de Hale.

—Y no dudes que eso ocurrirá. Halloween es como mi San Valentín.

El chico Cullen estalló a carcajadas.

—¿Ocurre algo señor? —preguntó de pronto una voz dura desde sus espaldas. Los dos amigos se voltearon para encontrarse cara a cara con una mujer vestida completamente de negro, algo mayor y de rostro calculador.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de ambos amigos.

—N-no, nada…— la mujer los miró con desdén.

—Bueno, espero no encontrarlos merodeando por aquí de nuevo. No me importa que el Señor Higgenbotham diga lo contrario, ustedes los colegiales que vienen todos los años no son nada más que entrometidos que no deberían de estar aquí. —anunció tajante a los chicos.

Si los chicos pensaban que la "dama de negro" –como comenzó a llamarla Emmett mentalmente– no quería visitas en la antigua mansión de Forks, ahora ya no les quedaba ninguna duda.

—Ahora les aconsejo que _nunca_ se separen de su grupo— añadió la señora para luego voltearse y seguir caminando rumbo al salón continuo, desapareciendo de la vista de los chicos.

—¿Edward?, ¿Emmett?— los llamó una chica.

No se habían dado cuenta por la misteriosa mujer, que se habían quedado atrasados en el tour con el grupo.

—Será mejor que… sigamos— dijo Emmett algo nervioso.

Edward Cullen, a pesar de que un poco de miedo le había inflingido la mujer, tornó su rostro a su compañero y lo miró con diversión.

—¿No tendrás mido ahora, no McCarty? —rió el chico.

—No es eso, es que este lugar es tan grande que podríamos…

—¿Perdernos? —le cortó Edward— ¡Vamos Em!, ¿dónde quedó tu espíritu aventurero? Ambos prometimos vivir una aventura antes de que nos fuéramos a la Universidad, ¿qué mejor en la semana de Noche de Brujas para hacerlo?

—Tienes razón— sonrió más relajado Emmett. Ahora que lo pensaba le atraía mucho la idea de romper un poco las normas, no es que antes no lo hubiera hecho, pero su hermano mayor, Benjamín, siempre había sido recordado por el evento ocurrido antes de su graduación hacía cosa de tres años atrás.

—¡Así se habla! —sonrió Edward— Vamos a ver que más hay en este… _museo._

Ninguno de los dos chicos se dio cuenta que alguien los vigilaba desde las sombras del aparador cercano, ni mucho menos sintieron el ruido de unos pasos alejándose a todo trote rumbo a unas escaleras que daban al área habitacional de aquél lugar…

_

* * *

_

Esa noche Emmett y Edward volvieron a reunirse con sus compañeros y profesores en el comedor de la mansión, no sin antes recibir una perorata sobre que todo el grupo debía mantenerse unido. Ninguno de los dos había encontrado el lugar tan aterrador como los demás que parecían muy angustiados con la historia que se les había contado del lugar.

—Yo no podría dormir si descubro que en mi habitación sucedió aquello— habló Alice Brandon, una chica cuyas facciones recordaban a un duende, mientras tomaba un poco del café que su amiga Rosalie le había servido.

Emmett rodó los ojos.

—Sería algo escalofriante sin duda— la secundo su rubia y despampanante amiga, la misma chica de los sueños de Emmett. Rosalie Hale era la reina de la belleza en la preparatoria en todos los sentidos.

—Son tonterías— les reprimió Edward—, les digo que Emmett y yo recorrimos todo el lugar y no hay nada que temer, es solo una vieja casona en ruinas.

—¿Acaso no escucharon lo que dijo la guía? —los miró asustada Alice, ambos amigos se encogieron de hombros. No le veían la importancia— ¡Ugh, son peores de lo que imaginé! Leah Clearwater contó que en una de las habitaciones del hotel se encontró el cadáver de la hija de los dueños…

—Hace cien años— le cortó Edward—, eso lo oímos. Es repetitivo, Alice.

—Lo que Alice aquí intenta decir, es que han sucedido cosas extrañas desde que Leah contó la historia. Primero ustedes se van a quién sabe donde— empezó a enumerar Rosalie—, luego la chica nueva se desmaya en el salón de retratos, cuando volvió en sí dijo que había olido sangre… ¿Quién alguna vez ha olido sangre?

Mientras decía esto, los ojos de los cuatro jóvenes se posaron en una de las mesas más alejadas, ahí se encontraba la solitaria y extraña Isabella, una chica que se había mudado hacia cuestión de meses a Aberdeen a vivir con su tía Elizabeth Masen, luego de que sus padres murieran en un accidente, o algo así decía el rumor. La cuestión era que la chica sin duda alguna estaba más chiflada que el grupo _dark_ conformado por los primos Volturi, igual que ellos vestía de negro la diferencia era que su ropa parecía de principios de siglo, faldones largos y camisas de cuello tortuga con mangas largas, llevaba unas gafas de armazón negro que cubrían sus ojos debido al tamaño del vidrio y parecía que siempre hablaba en susurros. De nada ayudaba que no se relacionara con nadie, ni siquiera los profesores parecían sentir algo por aquella chica.

—¿No será vampiro? —dijo Emmett después de un rato, los cuatro amigos rieron ante la broma, pero lo cierto es que Edward también podía oler la sangre, innumerables veces se había mareado cuando iba a visitar a su padre al hospital por el fuerte olor salino.

—Eso no cuenta— anunció Edward con una sonrisa.

—¡No es todo, Cullen!— advirtió Rosalie— Después apareció una señora ataviada toda de negro…

—¿La vieja McGonagall de Harry Potter?

—¡Era igual!— brincó de felicidad Alice— ¿la vieron?

—¿Verla?— rió Emmett— ¡Nos lanzó una perorata sobre lo estúpido que es que jóvenes visiten el área! Cómo si esto fuera peligroso…

Justo en ese instante un trueno iluminó la instancia, haciendo que la mayoría brincase de sus asientos, ya que al parecer el rayo había caído relativamente cerca del lugar. Afuera comenzó a llover a cántaros.

—Genial, lo que faltaba— murmuró Edward para sí.

Las puertas del comedor se abrieron de par en par y por ellas entró corriendo un joven rubio unos años más grande que ellos, tenía el cabello y las ropas empapadas, sin duda había estado bajo la tormenta.

—¡Leah!— llamó de forma apresurada a la guía, Alice lo miraba boquiabierta.

Por estar cerca de la mesa principal de los profesores y guías, Edward pudo escuchar de qué iba la conversación, la cual no sonó para nada bien.

—… se cortó la línea telefónica, el área está inundada no hay forma de que…

—¡No puede ser!— gritó enfadado otro chico, de nombre James Hünter, quien como Edward escuchó todo lo que habían dicho.

—Si puede ser— le respondió de manera tajante el chico guía—. Intentamos comunicarnos con la Señora Masen para informarle de su sobrina, cuando las líneas fueron cortadas por la tormenta. No hay que ser brujo como para saber que este tipo de cosas pasan en la Península de Olympic.

—Jasper— le llamó Leah al chico—, es obvio que todos estamos en estado de shock, pero no hay nada de que alarmarse, todo está bajo control. Mientras nos mantengamos cercanos y nadie se pierda de vista…

—Es cierto, ahora… ¿dónde esta la chica?

Leah se volteó buscando con la vista a Isabella. Frunció el ceño.

—Juraba que estaba allí hace un momento— señaló la mesa donde, efectivamente, minutos antes la chica se encontraba cenando. Su plato había sido recogido y no había rastro ni de que ella hubiera estado allí.

—Habrá ido a su dormitorio— concluyó Jasper.

—Puedo ir a fijarme— se ofreció Alice, los oyentes –profesores incluidos– la miraron incrédulos, era bien sabido que Alice _nunca_ había sido amable con la sobrina de la "Loca" Masen y eso que eran vecinas.

Pero claro, ninguno sabía que Alice lo hacía solo para quedar bien con el chico guía, es más si por ella fuera Isabella podía perderse en medio de un bosque y que un rayo la partiera en dos. Desde pequeña sus padres le enseñaron a mantenerse alejada de los Masen, ya que Elizabeth era una mujer bastante extraña, demasiado religiosa y muy supersticiosa, a lo igual que su sobrina vestía de manera peculiar y siempre que se cruzaba con alguno de los jóvenes de Aberdeen les advertía sobre lo "pecaminoso" que era su camino y que Dios algún día se los cobraría. De ahí que todos en el pueblo la llamaran a sus espaldas: La Loca Masen.

Su sobrina, sin embargo, era agua de otro arroyo. Toda su vida había vivido en otro pueblo, nunca nadie había sabido de ella sino hasta que apareció hace un mes en la preparatoria. No parecía ser igual que su tía, pero su manera de vestir alejaba a muchos. Edward suponía que aquella vestimenta no era tampoco de su agrado, ya que una vez la había visto discutir con su tía sobre ello. Esa fue la única vez que Isabella demostró emociones, por lo demás sólo se la pasaba evadiendo a la gente, y nunca buscaba compañía de nadie.

—Sería buena idea que todos nos quedáramos por momento en un solo lado— dijo Leah—. Si las líneas se cortaron, las luces no tardarán en hacerlo. Créanme, conozco como funcionan las cosas en Forks.

Jasper soltó una carcajada, la cual fue secundada por su compañera. Era como si compartieran un chiste privado y solo por ser lugareños. _Genial_, pensó Edward, _ahora la enana de Brandon iba a armar un puchero terrible por no conseguir al chico de sus sueños…_

Increíblemente Alice sólo hizo una mueca, para luego sentarse en la mesa. El comedor estaba en silencio. El ruido de la tormenta se hacía más intenso.

—Propongo que vayamos a descansar, mañana será otro día— habló el Profesor Banner, los otros dos profesores le secundaron.

—De acuerdo— suspiró Leah—, es una sabia decisión. Les recuerdo que por motivo de Halloween les hemos preparado unas sorpresas…— agregó sonriendo de manera misteriosa.

Los chicos rodaron los ojos, lo más sorpresivo que podían ofrecerles era pastel de calabaza.

Uno a uno el comedor se fue vaciando, todos seguían a los guías y profesores, estaban tan ansiosos por llegar a sus aposentos que nadie se dio cuenta de que, como había sucedido anteriormente con Edward y Emmett, los vigilaban.

* * *

Edward no podía dormir, sentía algo extraño y no podía consolar sueño. Eran alrededor de las dos de la mañana y una especie de calor le invadía. Se volteó por milésima vez, en la cama contigua Emmett quien roncaba como un dragón.

Lo curioso de todo era que la habitación estaba más fría de lo normal, se podía ver el vapor de la respiración de ambos debido al intenso frío. De ahí que Edward pensara que tal vez pudiera estar enfermando, incluso tener temperatura.

De pronto sintió como si alguien se hubiera subido a su cama. Algo extraño porque no había nada, pero el peso de _algo_ comenzaba a moverse. Edward intentó apartarse, pero parecía como si ese algo lo estuviera aprisionando. Pronto comenzó a extenderse de sus pies hacia el resto del cuerpo, como si alguien estuviera recostándose en él. No podía moverse.

Su respiración se tornó agitada, los únicos ruidos que escuchaba eran su corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho y los ronquidos de Emmett. La cosa seguía aplastándole, le faltaba el aire. Intento hablar, llamar a su amigo, pero todo era en vano, parecía congelado en su sitio. Inmovilizado contra su voluntad. Ahogándose.

Comenzó a sentir el pánico, la boca se le secó y por más que el cuerpo quería temblar violentamente no podía. Incluso intento rezar, su mente parecía perderse a penas empezaba el _Padre Nuestro_.

Emmett soltó un sonoro ronquido a la par de que afuera resonaba un relámpago.

El aprisionamiento cesó. Edward respiraba con dificultad, todo debía de haber sido producto de su imaginación, pero jamás en su vida se había sentido así. Quería tomar agua.

Sintiendo como si cada terminación de su cuerpo hubiera sido arrollada por un camión, se incorporó lentamente y tanteo en la mesa de noche. Emmett se había acabado el agua…

La garganta le ardía, por lo que sin importarle la hora, se levantó por completo y salió de la habitación rumbo a las cocinas.

—¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!— un grito resonó en las paredes de la mansión.

Edward se quedó estático. El corazón le volvía a latir a mil y una capa de sudor frío le recorría el cuerpo.

Las puertas comenzaron a abrirse de par en par, armando un tumulto ante el grito que rompió la noche. Los profesores corrieron a averiguar de qué trataba.

Una multitud de chicos se amontonó en el pasillo que daba a los dormitorios de las chicas, Edward se abrió paso entre ellas.

—Lo… lo juro, había algo… me…— era Isabella, estaba más pálida de lo normal, sus ojos hinchados por el llanto, a pesar de su estado Edward pudo contemplar que detrás de toda la ropa que usaba de día, la chica era una de las más hermosas, y su voz, que ya no susurraba, era música para los oídos—. Alguien… alguien habló, su voz era áspera…

Un murmullo llenó el lugar, sin duda muchos dudaban de la pobre Isabella.

—No podía respirar… me aprisionó…— Edward frunció el ceño, ¿podía ser que Isabella hubiera sentido lo mismo que él? — Y luego… luego habló…

—Tranquila niña— la abrazó la Profesora Zafrina—, ya los guías están buscando al causante de todo esto.

Fue entonces cuando Edward se fijó en la recámara que tenía delante, la puerta estaba abierta, parecía haber sido forzada ya que estaba algo rota, lo que realmente le puso los pelos de punta fue ver que toda la habitación en el interior estaba cubierta de plumas, como si hubieran destrozado la habitación entera.

—No hay nada— anunció después de lo que parecieron horas Jasper, quien había sido encomendado con Leah Clearwater a revisar el área, la chica aún no aparecía— ¿Y Leah?

—Pensé que estaban juntos— le respondió el Profesor Banner.

—Nos dividimos…, ya tendría que estar aquí— el chico tomó su walkie talkie del cinturón que portaba y comenzó a llamar a Leah, no había respuesta—. Será mejor que todos vayamos al comedor, mandé a Leah en esa dirección.

Los profesores asintieron con cuidado, y aún sujetando a Isabella, lograron que los chicos bajaran al comedor. Al parecer las luces se habían ido, por lo que era la única habitación con luz natural suficiente para poder mantener a todos "a salvo".

—No le creo nada— susurró una voz a las espaldas de Edward.

—Lo inventó todo— rió una segunda voz—. Sin duda está tan loca como su tía.

Edward frunció el ceño. No era falso que Isabella fuera algo extraña, pero que los demás hablaran así a sus espaldas. Él mismo había sentido lo mismo que ella, sólo que por lo menos tuvo suerte y no había habido una guerra de almohadas en su cuarto.

Juró que, por la reacción de sus compañeros, no iba a admitir que él mismo había sentido algo que le asfixiaba. No quería que también le señalaran a él.

Pronto todos se encontraron acomodados en el comedor, y con todos me refiero a alumnos, profesores, Jasper y la vieja de negro. Leah aún faltaba.

La mujer de rostro severo miraba calculadoramente a Isabella, quien aún estaba muy pálida y temblaba al lado de los profesores.

—Apuesto a que sólo es un acto— dijo Rosalie sentándose al lado de Emmett—. Es bastante tonta, déjenme decirles.

—Solo una loca haría eso— concordó Alice.

Edward no aguantando mucho la conversación que había en la mesa se dirigió a donde estaba Jasper, el guía.

—¿Alguna señal de la señorita Clearwater?— quiso saber.

—Nada. Lo peor de todo es que parece que ni hay señal— contestó el rubio señalando al aparato que sostenía en la mano— ¡Vaya noche!— agregó— Apuesto a que nunca habían pasado algo así, ¿eh?

Edward lo miró con sospecha.

—Esto pasa seguido— no era una pregunta. El joven guía le sonrió de manera extraña.

—¿Si te dijera que esto ocurre cada Halloween?

—No te creería.

—Entonces no te lo diré— suspiró para luego mirar serio a Edward—. Yo solía ser tan escéptico como tu, pero… recuerda que _nada _es lo que parece.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—¡Señor Withlock! —le llamó el Profesor Banner— Creo que hay alguien afuera…

—Si me disculpas…

Edward frunció aún más el ceño. ¿Qué significaba aquello?

—Es imposible Profesor— se escuchó decir a la anciana—. Las puertas están cerradas con llave, y la única con acceso a ellas soy yo.

—¡Juro que vi a alguien afuera!

Un relámpago iluminó el lugar, y por segunda vez en la noche un grito mortífero rompió la quietud del lugar. Esta vez siendo Alice la responsable de ello. La pobre chica estaba petrificada, señalando hacia las ventanas, donde se encontraba la imagen macabra de Leah Clearwater colgada de un árbol.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamaron algunos.

Las chicas estaban incontrolables. No era para menos.

Los adultos intentaron que se mantuviera la calma, pero algunos salieron corriendo por la puerta, rumbo a los oscuros pasillos de la mansión. Únicamente quedaron en el comedor Jasper Withlock, Emmett McCarty, Rosalie Hale, Alice Brandon, Edward Cullen, Isabella y la mujer de negro.

Alice seguía en estado de shock.

—No debían de haber abandonado el comedor— habló la mujer cortando el silencio.

—¿Perdón? —Jasper la miró incrédulo.

—Nadie debía salir del comedor— repitió cortante la mujer—. Menos después de lo que pasó.

—Eso es ridículo— anunció Emmett— ¿Qué no ve que alguien acaba de morir?

Isabella ahogó un gritito.

—H-hay… hay algo… alguien en el pasillo— respondió al sentir que todas las miradas se posaban en ella.

Jasper se paró al lado de Alice, tratando de calmar a la chica que comenzó a temblar. Emmett se adelantó un paso, pero la mujer lo detuvo.

—Nadie debe salir del lugar.

—Disculpe, señora— le dijo el chico con el mayor respeto que pudo—. Pero, ¿acaso no ve lo que está sucediendo a su alrededor?

—No deben enojarla.

—¿A quién? —preguntó Rosalie, quien por primera vez desde el grito de Alice volvía a hablar.

—La hija de los patrones.

—Esto es absurdo, ¿sabe?— soltó una risa irónica Edward— Los fantasmas _no _existen.

La mujer sonrió como si le hubieran dicho un chiste, mientras que Jasper rodaba los ojos.

—E-Edward t-tiene r-ra-razón— tartamudeó Alice.

—_Alea iacta est__*****_— murmuró la mujer.

Los cuatro amigos la miraron sin entender, pero fue la reacción de Isabella que les sorprendió aún más.

—¿Entonces es cierto?— habló claramente, dirigiéndose a la mujer— Lo que dijo la voz, ¿es cierto?

—¿Sabe señorita? Usted tiene un ligero parecido con Marie Higgenbotham.

Isabella la miró sorprendida.

—¿Higgenbotham?— la mujer soltó una carcajada, que fue secundada por Jasper.

Los jóvenes no entendían nada.

—Cada dieciocho años todo vuelve a ocurrir…— explicó Jasper apartándose de Alice.

—_Estrellita si te vas, me pregunto que serás. Un diamante debes ser…_— la voz de una pequeña resonó en las cuatro paredes petrificando aún más a los cinco compañeros— _Y si tu me puedes ver... _¿Puedes verme? —susurró una voz al oído de Edward, quien se volteó de manera inmediata a ver quién era.

No había nadie.

De pronto la puerta del comedor se cerró de golpe. Emmett, que estaba más cerca corrió a intentar abrirla.

—Es inútil, McCarty— le dijo divertido Jasper—. Nadie debió abandonar el lugar. Nadie debe salir.

—¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO!— Emmett estaba fuera de sí, tomó a Jasper por los hombros y empezó a zamarrearlo— ¡LOS JODIDOS FANTASMAS NO EXISTEN!

Rosalie cayó al suelo y comenzó a convulsionar. Alice, Isabella, Edward y Emmett la miraban con miedo.

—¡ARGGHHH!— gritó de pronto la chica, mientras se incorporaba con los ojos abiertos, lo terrorífico de la imagen eran sus ojos que estaban blancos como la nieve— ¡Isabella Swan al fin volvemos a vernos! —sonrió de manera macabra dando un paso hacia la chica castaña.

—¿Qué quieres de mí?— Isabella parecía calma, pero en el fondo estaba temblando. Ya había escapado de ella una vez, sería imposible burlarla de nuevo.

—Tú lo sabes.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

—Hermanita, sabes muy bien por qué lo hago— sin previo aviso Rosalie tomó a Edward de los hombros jalándole contra ella, pero a su vez inmovilizando. Jasper y la mujer miraban como si se tratara de un show televisivo.

—No somos hermanas— respondió.

Edward forcejeaba para zafarse del amarre de Rosalie.

—Cierto, lo olvidaba. Ahora eres una _Swan_.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Alice tomó un vaso con agua de la mesa que tenía al lado, debía salvar a Edward, sabía que Emmett podía secundarla y armar una distracción, debían salir de aquel lugar.

—¿Cómo están Charlie y Reneé?— rió de forma siniestra Rosalie.

—Por favor, suéltale…— Isabella suplicó por Edward. En una ocasión distinta el chico le agradecería de manera infinita, él siempre supo que Isabella no era mala.

—No Marie, no hasta que se haga justicia.

—¿De qué mas quieres justicia?— para asombro de Edward, Isabella estaba llorando— ¿Por qué no me matas a mí de una vez?

—Cien años esperé este momento, cuando Cullen regresara a Forks.

—¿Qué?— Emmett vocalizó lo que los demás pensaban.

—Vamos Marie, no me digas que no reconoces a tu prometido…

Alice eligió ese momento para aventarle a Rosalie el agua. Todo pasó de manera rápida, la chica soltó a Edward instantáneamente, gritando de dolor. Edward sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia Isabella la tomó de la mano para salir corriendo, mientras Emmett le pegó un puñetazo a Jasper.

Las puertas se abrieron a su paso, no sabía a donde iban, pero sabía que _alguien _les seguía.

—Edward detente, por favor— suplicó Isabella.

Luego de sentir que había perdido a lo que les perseguía, el chico aminoró el paso.

—¿Sabes de qué iba todo esto?— le preguntó en medio de la oscuridad.

—Es una maldición de mi familia— respondió Isabella para sorpresa de Edward—. Hace cien años atrás Marie Higgenbotham fue asesinada en esta mansión, luego de dar a luz a una niña, fruto de una violación. Marie… estaba comprometida con un Cullen, con…

—¿Edward Cullen?— rió sin gracia el chico— Mi bisabuelo…

—Si.

—¿Somos parientes?

—No— se apresuró a asegurarle Isabella—. Como te dije… Vanessa, mi abuela, fue fruto de una violación. El… padre de Marie…

—¡Oh, Dios mío!— gimió Edward.

—No es lo que piensas…, no fue él. Fue el prometido de… Victoria, la hermana de Marie. Ella fue la que poseyó a Rosalie. Según tengo entendido James atacó a mi bisabuela en la oscuridad, mi tatarabuelo lo mató, pero Victoria no le creía— Edward en ese momento supo que había pasado luego—, así que ella… se vengó.

—La mató.

Isabella asintió.

—Lamento que todos te traten como loca— le dijo Edward.

—Estoy acostumbrada, ¿quién en su sano juicio cree en fantasmas?

Ambos sonrieron, sabiendo que la realidad no era como la pintaban.

—Solo los que le temen a la oscuridad— respondió una voz masculina de la nada.

Isabella y Edward gritaron, pero nadie les escuchó pues ambos se hallaban en donde no debían. Lejos de la luz de la luna, lejos de casa, de sus amigos.

El silencio se mezcló con la oscuridad…

_..LTALO..E/B..LTALO..E/B.._

La escasa luz que había procedía de una televisión. Estaba en lo que parecía el noticiario nocturno.

—_Una terrible tragedia ocurrió esta noche en la Mansión Higgenbotham. Las partes policiales de la zona encontraron al responsable dormitando en el suelo del sótano..._ —anunció la conductora de CNN—._ Se cree que fue en motivo de venganza hacia sus compañeros por tratarle de loco. En unos días Edward Anthony Cullen Masen será enjuiciado como presunto violador y homicida…_

Una risa espectral resonó en la habitación.

* * *

"_Las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen, las apariencias engañan a muchos pero la inteligencia de unos pocos percibe aquello que se oculta_." – Phaedrus, poeta romano.

* * *

**Pie de página:**

***** _la suerte está echada_, en latín.

**Número de palabras: **4,615

**NA: **

¡Feliz Halloween Twilighters!

Espero les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mí escribirlo. Como se darán cuenta es para el concurso **Halloween Cullen Contest**, dirigido por las autoras _Nekiiito _y _Triana Cullen_, siendo el día 7 de Octubre el elegido para que inicien su votación por la mejor historia de Halloween, la cual se realizará en el perfil del concurso.

Como muchos saben, Halloween es mi fecha preferida del año aunque no pueda disfrazarme, pues siempre me gustó todo lo que tiene que ver con lo paranormal y que mejor día para llenarse de este tipo de historias que el 31 de octubre.

No es por sobornar, pero éste domingo 3 es mi cumple, así que… dejen reviews y no se olviden de votar por el mejor.

XOXOX

Aye436

PD: Y tú, ¿le temes a la oscuridad?


End file.
